This invention relates to a cylinder head cooling arrangement and more particularly to a cooling arrangement for the cylinder head of a multi-valve internal combustion engine.
As is well known, overhead valve internal combustion engines have their intake and exhaust ports extending through the cylinder head and terminating in the combustion chamber formed therein. It is the conventional practice to provide a liquid cooling jacket for the cylinder head which cools at least a portion of the area around the ports and also which is intended to cool the combustion chamber. However, it is also known to be desirable to provide as large a valve port area as possible. This may be done either through the use of single, relatively large, intake and exhaust valves or multiple valving arrangement. However, with engines employing large exhaust port areas, there is an area of the cylinder head which defines the combustion chamber wherein there is a relatively small surface area formed between the ports. This area generally lies centrally of the cylinder head.
The cooling jacket for the cylinder head normally receives cooling water that flows in from one side of the cylinder head and exits from the other side. However, because of the port configuration, the water introduction to the area of the cylinder head bounding the combustion chamber is generally at the sides of the combustion chamber. As a result, the highly heated area between the intake and exhaust ports and at the center of the combustion chamber may not be adequately cooled with prior art construction.
It is therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved cooling arrangement for the cylinder head of an internal combustion engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved cylinder head cooling arrangement for an internal combustion engine wherein the central portion of the combustion chamber between intake and exhaust ports is adequately cooled.